You love her more
by Shipper3000
Summary: She thought they were in love , but she was wrong or so she thought I mean after seeing your best friend kissing your boyfriend what is your reaction (some cussing)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Run

Lucy had just woken up. She felt bad because her boyfriend of 13 months wasn't there with her. She sent a text to Natsu asking where he was. After a few minutes of no answer she started getting up she did her everyday morning routine. After getting out of the shower she put on light skinny jeans and a long sleeve black shirt that has a v neck. She thought of where to go for the day. She could go shopping, to the park, or just go to the bar Fairy Tail. Well the she could go to the bar and ask if anyone has seen Natsu. She got her phone and keys and walked out the door.

She walked into the door of Fairy Tail. After what she saw she wanted to run out crying or punching or screaming something violent. There stood her best friend Lisanna and Natsu kissing. She didn't make a sound she just slowly stepped back nothing happened she just kept walking while Natsu stood there wide eyes but didn't move. She let out a sob. Lisanna and Natsu both turned around and so did everybody else all they could do was stare.

Lucy ran as fast as she could but she didn't know where she was going. All she knew was she needed to go. After she keep running she realized she was at her other best friend's house. "Levy," she whispered praying that if she wasn't at the bar she was home.

She knocked on the door with all her might while trying to wipe away the tears.

"Hell- Lucy! What's wrong? Come inside now"

"Le-v-v-y W-what's wrong w-with-h me?"

"What happened?" she whispered getting close to give Lucy a hug.

Lucy was about to start the story but when someone came knocking she knew it was Natsu.

"Whatever you do don't tell Natsu I'm here I'll tell you what happened later just get him to leave," she whispered running off to the kitchen quietly.

"Hello oh hey Natsu what do you need."

"I know Lucy is here I saw her run her-."

"Natsu what did you even do? My best friend came here crying her heart out because of you what did you do? Because I promised if you ever hurt her I will kill you and don't underestimate my size I will hurt you."

As Levy was going on a rant Lucy wanted to cry more because she didn't know that she ever said that. At least she was a friend. Unlike Lisanna.

Lucy just wanted to stop the pain so while Levy was yelling she walked out but kept looking down. She walked behind Levy and put a hand over shoulder as an it's okay gesture she finally looked up at Natsu all of it came bac in that look what happened at the bar she look how he didn't move she walked up to Natsu and punched him . Not a slap punch making him step back a moment surprised. Then she hugged him and said

"I Hope you are happy with her it's okay that you don't love me I understand."

Lucy says quickly and then let's go and turns around and goes back into her house shutting the door as quick as she can and locking it. But she didn't cry well more like she couldn't she didn't know what to do or say even say with Natsu on the other side of the door screaming. She just walked back to the kitchen which is where she was and sat on the floor. Levy came and sat down next to her and just help her that's she could do right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No Gajeel

It's been 4 days since she ran from him he keeps coming back calling her and sending her texts. Levy comforts her when she not working, but she works all the time so mostly she home alone.

On the fifth door someone came knocking but Lucy didn't want to answer she wanted to lay on the dreadful couch in old sweats. But when she heard a key jingling she got excited .Levy's home! Lucy jumped up and opened the door expecting a blue haired girl. That's not really what she got a guy with long black hair with piercings everywhere stood there with keys in hand.

"Ga-gajeel is that you?"

"Bunny-girl nice to see you. Been a while hasn't, "

"You're back already I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another year"Gejeel is Levy's fiancé. But he was called back in for the Air Force.

"I'm surprising Levy, why are you here?"

"I guess she hasn't talked to you."

After explaining it to him Lucy knew that Gajeel was going to be over dramatic. But this was ridiculous even for him.

" **Next time I see that dumbass I'm going to rip him into tiny pieces then sell them on the black market UGGHHH THAT ASSHOLE. He hurt Levy's best friend and he thinks get away with it**."

"Listen, I'm getting better the more he doesn't knock I just can't see or the pain hits me all over again Sometimes it hurts to say his name but after what happened I can't

"I-i ju-ust d- I," Lucy couldn't hold it back anymore she tried not to cry during the story. But it just too hard and she thought that she had cried enough. She wanted to put herself back together but she was missing a piece. That piece was Natsu.

With Natsu

"Gray what am I supposed to do she won't talk to me, I love her but what I did was bad, so bad and I can't lose her not again,"

"Listen fire-breath what you did was wrong. You need to find a way to apologize I know you think you can't say sorry but this is your fau-",

"I know that it is my fault I shouldn't have let her do that Love Lucy .Lucy only. I shouldn't have let her kiss me even though I am her friend. I don't think I can stay friends with Lisanna. Lucy is a part of my life she is a piece I can't lose. If I do lose her I don't think I can live with myself. If I lose that piece I have no purpose "

Gray and Natsu were talking at Natsu's house. Even though Natsu hates it here without Lucy.

"I don't think she would ever leave you like that. She loves you way too much and you know that. And besides if she would even consider leaving you she would have to be declared as insane cause she loves you that much."

"I just can't say sorry for this I have to prove somehow."

"You probably should figure that out before Mira-jane and Ezra get back from their trip or they will kick your ass. Plus have you even talked to Lisanna since?"

"Yeah right after."

Right after Lucy ran out

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT THE HELL LISANNA," Natsu started screaming. He was beyond pissed._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nat-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, I LOVE LUCY WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HER, TO US" Natsu couldn't stop screaming._**

 ** _"_** ** _Look I really like you I have for a long time. I couldn't stand seeing Lucy with you it hur-,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Well I don't love you I love Lucy .Only reason I didn't push you away was I didn't understand what was happening," After he said that he ran after Lucy._**

"Gray what sho-."

The doors to the bar opened up showed a red haired demon and a sliver haired sadist.

The red headed growled, "Where the hell is Natsu Dragneel"

Everyone in the bar pointed to him

"h-h-ey-y Erza"


End file.
